Barney Rubble
Bernard Barnabus Matthew "Barney" Rubble (simply as: Barney Rubble) is Fred Flintstone's best friend and he live in Bedrock and he live with his wife Betty and he is father to adopted son Bamm-Bamm. Sometime are he and Fred fights and argue each other and The Role of Art Carney.he also has a pet baby dino while he and Betty Rubble are now engaged they are set to have a engagement party with background music love is all around as they both declare their love Biography While the mid-1980s spinoff series The Flintstone Kids depicts Barney as a child, the series seems to be mostly apocryphal due to its presenting Barney as a childhood friend of Wilma and Betty (versus the original series' assertion that they first met as young adults). Still, the series' assertions that Barney has at least one younger brother, Dusty, was a childhood friend of Fred, and was the son of artist Flo Rubble and car dealer Robert "Honest Bob" Rubble might be taken as valid. It is suggested in the original series that Barney grew up at 142 Boulder Avenue in Granitetown. The original series also suggested in one episode that Barney was the nephew of Fred's boss, Mr. Slate, though subsequent episodes and spinoffs do not seem to support this claim. As young adults, Barney and Fred worked as bellhops at a resort, where they first met Wilma and Betty, who were working as cigarette girls. Eventually, Barney married Betty (as Fred did Wilma). Several episodes and spinoffs suggest that Barney, along with Fred, spent some time in the army early in their marriages, though said references may be to Barney and Fred's military service in the first-season episode "The Astr'nuts." While the subject of Barney's occupation (or even if he had one) was never given during the original series, the majority of subsequent spinoffs suggest at some point after the original series, Barney went to work at the Slate Rock and Gravel Company quarry alongside Fred as a fellow dino-crane operator. An early episode of the original series does have a brief scene of Barney working at the Granite Building. When speaking to an upper-crust snob in another episode, Betty declares Barney is in "top-secret" work, but that might have been a cover for a low-level job or unemployment, or perhaps an in-joke meaning that Barney's job was unknown even to the show's writers. It could also be possible that both Fred and Barney work at the quarry, but may work in different sections of it, under different bosses. In one episode, Barney's boss tells him to "put down his broom", which implies some sort of janitorial work is involved. During the fourth season of the original series, Betty and Barney found an abandoned infant on their doorstep, by the name of "Bamm-Bamm". A court battle ensued between the couple and a wealthy man who also had wanted to adopt Bamm-Bamm. Barney and Betty were successful in their efforts to adopt Bamm-Bamm because the wealthy man gave up (after winning the case) upon learning his wife became pregnant, after which he became a staple character on the series. For a number of episodes after Bamm-Bamm's debut, no sign of him is seen on the show. In the fifth season, the family buys a pet hopparoo (a combination of a kangaroo and dinosaur) named Hoppy. When Bamm-Bamm grew into a teenager, Barney joined the Bedrock police force with Fred for a period of time as part-time officers. Both characters were paired with the Shmoo from Li'l Abner. He later became grandfather to Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's children, Chip and Roxy. Although Fred and he are best friends, even he lost his patience with Fred sometimes. The best example comes in "I Yabba-Dabba Do!": after losing his patience with Fred for ruining Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's wedding, he decided to leave Bedrock. He changed his mind after Fred apologized. Fred is often annoyed by Barney and his cheerful attitude, but he does truly care for him. In several of the original episodes of the series, Barney can be seen with his eyes depicted as two ovals or (occasionally) circles shown only as dark circular outlines. Other episodes show his eyes as being completely filled in with black, very similar to Wilma's eyes. However, three occasions occur where he was seen with whites in his eyes, in the episodes "The Engagement Ring", "Ventriloquist Barney", and "A Haunted House Is Not a Home". In "The Engagement Ring", the whites in Barney's eyes appear when Fred suggests that he spar with a fearsome boxer to earn enough money to buy Betty a belated engagement ring. In "Ventriloquist Barney", the whites in Barney's eyes appear when he describes the terrifying facial features of wrestler Bronto Crushrock. In "A Haunted House Is Not a Home", the whites in Barney's eyes appear when Fred hits him on the head after Barney frightens him by gargling in the bathroom too loudly. Marriage Unlike Fred, Barney has never been shown with any woman aside from his wife. However, an exception for this is made in The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas when he is invited to go to a buffet with Roxy, though he is not married to Betty at this point, but they are dating. Betty sees Barney wiping cream off Roxy after he accidentally knocks a cake onto her. Betty is hurt, mistakenly believing this to be an intimate gesture, although the matter was cleared up later. Another exception is made in A Flintstones Christmas Carol when an actress named Maggie appears and every man at the quarry, including Barney, is surprised over her beauty. Personality While Barney can sometimes seem more bumbling than Fred, he is actually much smarter. Based on Ed Norton from the Honeymooners. Barney, while loyal and used involved with his best friends get rich quick schemes, he is not very in more the money or the harm of anyone. Barney is more jovial, easygoing and good-natured that Fred is, though he often plays funny little insult jokes on his best friend. He is very caring and devoted to his wife Betty as he never wanted to be romantically involved with another woman. Appearance Filmography Television * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * Pebbles cereals commercials (1971-Present) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1974) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979-80) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-82) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982-84) * The Flintstone Kids (1986-88) * Cartoon Network commercials (1990's) Films and television specials * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * The New Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) * The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) * The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * The Flintstones (1994) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * What a Cartoon! - "Dino: Stay Out!" (1995) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) Guest appearances * Laff-A-Lympics - "The Swiss Alps and Japan" (1977) * Laff-A-Lympics - "India and Israel" (1977) * Laff-A-Lympics - "North Pole and Tahiti" (1977) * Laff-A-Lympics - "Quebec, Canada and Baghdad, Iraq" (1977) * Yogi's Space Race (1978) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Dabba Don" (2002) * Johnny Bravo - "Wilderness" (2004) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Bird Girl of Guantanamole" (2005) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Evolutionary War" (2005) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Modern Primitives" (2006) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Juror In Court" (2007) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Death of Harvey" (2007) Relationships Quotes Gallery Casting history * Mel Blanc - The Flintstones (1960) through Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * Daws Butler - The Flintstones (occasionally during season two) * Hamilton Camp - The Flintstone Kids (1985-1987) * Frank Welker - The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) through ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006)'' * Rick Moranis - The Flintstones (1994) * Jeff Bergman - Pebbles cereals commercials, Cartoon Network commercials * Stephen Baldwin - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Kevin Michael Richardson - The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001), Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) and The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Flintstones Category:Heroes Category:The Flintstones characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy characters Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Live-action characters Category:Crane operators Category:Police officers Category:Silly characters Category:Fathers Category:Baseball players Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters in video games Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Prototypes Category:Cowards Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Grandparents‎ Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Idiots Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker